


Remembering In Secret

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during fic_promptly's Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembering In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fic_promptly's Contest week.

Every year on the day they gather together in secret, they don't tell anyone about where they go or what they do. To remember the day that Elfangor crashed in the construction site and changed their formerly peaceful lives forever. Opened their eyes to the danger that the Yeerks represent.

Sometimes they bring Ax with them to remember his brother. 

While it is a time for them to remember their first and only meeting with the Andalite warrior, who risked a lot to give them their morphing power. 

For Ax, it was a time where he shared his memories of his brother. Of the sibling, who helped him learn to walk and taught the names of the stars in their galaxy. Of the warrior, who helped him when he could to be a warrior in a time of war.

In secret they remember the Andalite warrior called, Elfangor.


End file.
